Connor (HoD)
'Connor '''is a character in ''Kingdom Hearts: Lost Memories and Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Darkness, who is an anomaly comprised of the hearts that have been exposed to Darkness. Story Kingdom Hearts: Lost Memories Connor first appeared in Traverse Town, with no memories of his own. Moments after he appears, he is attacked by numerous heartless. Following his instinct, Connor summons the No Name Keyblade and effortlessly dispatches the Heartless. Feeling the urge to discover more about himself, he quickly departs from Traverse Town through a Portal of Darkness. Arriving next at Radiant Garden, Connor travels around and feels a connection to the place and the people he meets, including Tifa, Yuffie, and Leon. However, Connor is then attacked by a powerful heartless, a Behemoth, and is forced to flee the town to face the Heartless away from the gorge. After a lengthy battle, Connor emerges triumphant over his foe and apparently recalls "his" experiences of multiple worlds. Travelling to The Land of Dragons, Connor encounters Mulan, who is defending the imperial city from a group of heartless led by a apparently revived Shan-yu. Aiding Mulan, Connor tries to get her to remember him, but to no avail as she fails to recognise him. That is until Connor summons a mysterious keyblade and Mulan "remembers" their "previous travels". Satisfied, Connor departs next for Wonderland. Upon arriving, Connor has a flashback where he saw the Queen of Hearts apparently ordering her card soldiers to attack him. Angered, Connor moves to attack the queen. However, she fails to "remember" him at all, enraging him further, and orders her cards to attack. Connor effortlessly fights them off until he senses another powerful heartless, in the form of a Trick Master. Recalling how to defeat this foe, Connor dispatches the heartless and departs, drawn this time to the Keyblade Graveyard. After spending some time wandering the Graveyard, Connor encounters the Vanitas Remnant, unmasked revealing white hair, who likens them to one another. Connor doesn't understand and the two fight. During the fight, Connor finally realises what he is: An Anomaly formed by the amalgamation of other peoples hearts after they were exposed to darkness, thus meaning his "memories" are not his. Despairing, Connor recalls Kairi talking, and summons the mysterious keyblade from before and releases all the people affected by it from its spell. He then defeats the Vanitas Remnant. Opening another portal, to an unspecified location, Connor chooses to "become himself, not someone else" and leaves for places unknown. Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Darkness Main Article: Connor (Boss) Connor appears before Sam in Traverse Town. He questions Sam on who he is before summoning his keyblade and fighting Sam. After he is defeated, Connor appears again, smiling at Sam before disappearing. Personality Connor is a curious person, who often follows his curiousity to wherever it leads him, but is easily angered. In Lost Memories, Connor has no clue who he is and often gets angry when people don't "remember" him. After realising what he is, Connor becomes much more confident and resolves to be himself, not everybody else. In Hearts of Darkness, Connor retains his inquisative nature, but becomes more of an enigma and doesn't explain his actions. Appearance Connor is clad in a black, body suit and wears a matching mask over his face. He has dark blonde hair and almost black eyes, though few take notice of this. Connor's boots are similar to those of Vanitas. Fighting Style Connor is able to wield his keyblade masterfully, often borrowing the techniques used by other keyblade wielders, with the excluion of Master Eraqus, and utilises them to deadly effect. Due to him possessing the memories of other characters such as Aqua and Master Xehanort, Connor also has access to some of the deadliest spells. In Hearts of Darkness, Connor retains his previous abilities, but has also blended them together to create new techniques. He has also gained the ability to create full body copies of himself, but these are easily defeated. Category:Characters Category:Secret Bosses